Sweet Yet Bitter Love
by Azora-sama
Summary: They are all tied together by fate, which no one can escape. Ace disappeared when he was most needed by someone. Fine's wishes are all coming true one by one. Rein is developing a second personality which no one knows about. Bright is the shining "prince" in every girls heart...except for 2 girls? Shade puts on an "icy" aura, but can it be just an act? Whose this new guy-Kaito?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"This is the child I lost?...The 6 year old child I lost?"

"Yes, director."

The father that had finally found his lost child wraps his strong, bulky, yet warm arms around his poor child, "Look at you, without watching over you, you already turned 12 years old!" the father says through his foggy glasses, where a drop of tear escapes from tired, wrinkly eyes; which show wisdom and age.

"Daddy! Who are you hugging?" a little girl with big ruby red eyes, a small nose, chubby pink lips, and crimson hair which has been tied up into two pigtails.

"Come over her and greet him, Fine! He is your brother, " the father says happily introducing his son to his daughter.

"But daddy~! I don't want a brother! I want to be daddy's only little princess!" Fine whines to her father.

"Idiot! Don't say that! He is your one and only brother! Ace, this is your younger sister. Isn't she so cute?! Her name is Fine, and she's 10 years old," their father formally introduces the reunited family.

Fine, hearing her father speaking to her like that realizes this Ace person must be really important to her father than. She decided to swallow her disapproval and smiles at Ace and gives him a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you brother! 3" She didn't care if he noticed her sudden change of attitude or anything.

They were so into the family hug, reunion, and act, that they didn't notice another small girl spying on them from a corner of the big study room. She was too afraid to disturb them. She understood she'll never be able to feel such warmth from a family. She drops her head in a moment of sadness as it washes over her as quickly as it fades away. Just then, the door opened and a beautiful woman, with rose pink hair, the same red ruby eyes as Fine, came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh and just so the readers know, the personality of the people in this story will be TOTALLY different from their personalities from both the manga and anime. I hope you don't hate the changes I made on their personalities. . I hope you'll read until the end of the story~! and Enjoy...hopefully?! 3**

* * *

"Ah, Ace! This is Elizabeth, she is Fine's biological mother and also my wife. Your mother passed away three years ago from an accident, so from now on I hope you will acknowledge her as your mother," the father requests his son, with a pleading tone hoping his son would understand.

He is shot down when he hears the words, "Sorry, but I don't think I can except this at the moment. Excuse me." The father understands that it is too sudden for his son to understand, because of the circumstances and of his age.

Ace tries to leave, but in his hurry and being blinded by the tears that threaten to escape his eyes, he bumps into Rein; who was also trying to sneak out of the room. Ace blinks away the tears that almost escaped his eyes and asks, "Who is this girl?"

Father exclaims, "Oh right! How could I forget? She's also your sister, her name is Rein. Your mother adopted her into our family."

"It's nice to meet you?" Rein questions herself and me, with a worried yet confused look. Ace finds her clueless expression amusing as a chuckle escapes him. Ace finds himself studying her for a while. She had big turquoise watery eyes, small nose, red lips, slim body, and amazingly, long, sparkly, ocean blue straight hair.

Unknowingly, Ace grabs ger hand, looks back at the unfamiliar family one more time and walks away. He doesn't notice Rein struggling to break free from Ace's strong firm grip until he arrived a river, "Oh, sorry!"

He sat down near the river and pats the empty spot next to him, signaling for Rein to sit down next to him.

Rein thinks about it for a while. Finally she made up her mind. _Well it's not like he plans to eat me alive or anything...I guess it won't hurt to sit next to him. _She sat down next to Ace.

Both of them said nothing; usually it would be an awkward silence but not for them. It was more of a calm, peaceful feeling than the usual feeling of needing to say something to break the icy surface. (If you know what I mean ;P)

Soon, Rein fell asleep next to Ace, and what happened next, Rein had no recollection of it at all. Except for the light thumps of her heartbeat? No it wasn't that it was the footsteps of someone else approaching in their direction. The sound of their shoes hitting the dirt of the ground and the snaps of the twitches breaking under their feet. That was all she could remember, who it was that came? She wouldn't know, nor would she find out soon.


End file.
